Confession's of a Coffeeholic
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: ON HIATUS Even grown up's keep a journal. Or you can keep telling the child at heart known as Lorelai Gilmore that. First Chapter is her journal... Second chapter is regular dialog and the rest will probably be dialog as well. Sixth Chapter is up!
1. Introducing Norbert!

UPDATE(01.31.04)::: For some unkown reason I don't have upload accsess. So please bear with me until I do.. Thanks.  
  
Author's Note: Hello! This is another of my stories. It's Confessions of a Coffee-holic. I was getting bored with finally so I deleted it. But thank you to the reviewers of it and I hope you enjoy this story, because it looks like a keeper! The first installment will be Lorelai's journal, Norbert. It will be HER journal. The rest will probably a regular story with a few journal entries thrown in. Gracious! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: Despite the amount of times I wish upon a star, throw a penny in a toilet, or blow out candles on a birthday cake, Gilmore Girls Still wont be mine. It does, and always will be Amy Sherman Palladino's and the WB's, and I'm just borrowing it.  
  
Summary: Lorelai's journal, Norbert. It will be a Luke/Lorelai fiction with a bit or Rory/Jess thrown in. Maybe a bit more than just thrown in. Rated PG or PG-13. I'm not sure what to use because it has some curses in it.  
  
Confession's of a Coffee-Holic  
  
12.08.03  
  
4:33pm  
  
Luke's diner  
  
I am sitting in Luke's Diner, drinking coffee. The elixir of life. Rory is off at Yale being all smart. I think I better stop mouthing everything I write. Luke is looking at me funnily. You see, Luke married Nicole this past summer and they started a divorce but Evil Lawyer Nicole talked him into waiting so they could 'date.' Even though they are still married! Snow! It's snowing. Gah. evil Luke. he keeps staring at me. Didn't he ever see anyone write before? I know this is Stars Hollow and all, but people DO write. Rory bought me this di- journal, so I intend to use it.  
  
4:43pm  
  
Luke's Diner  
  
Why do people keep insisting Luke and I are the perfect couple?! He is with Nicole, and I'm kinda dating dig- I mean Jason Stiles. I am. in no way. in love with. Luke Danes.  
  
4:46pm  
  
Luke's Diner .I'm really not! Why won't you stop looking at me?! (Not you Norbert, my sweet journal.) Luke. wait. My lips are moving with the words again. They think I'm talking to myself again. Stopping now.  
  
"Luke!" I just called. "What Lorelai? Want me to tape your mouth shut so you can't talk to yourself? Id be happy to," he snapped.  
  
"I'm not talking to myself! My lips are simply moving along with the words to what I'm writing."  
  
"Fine!" he yelled in defeat. "What do you want?"  
  
"Coffee!" And that's where it ended. See? No love. I annoy him, so he can't love me and I don't love him! No sir-ee.  
  
5:40pm  
  
Home  
  
Couch  
  
*sniffle* I just developed a cold. How can a person develop a cold in an hour's time? Hmm.? I mean, my throat is burning, my nose is blocked. Gah! Must call Sookie.  
  
6:00pm  
  
Couch  
  
Called Sookie. She said to drink lots of orange juice. I tried it. Made my throat burn. I tried water. Made me pee. Brrr.. I am cold. Took temperature. 101 degree's. All in an hour's time. Although I had a stomach ache this morning. I'm going to go get some ice and call Sookie again. Then, I'll nap!  
  
12.09.03  
  
10:25am  
  
Bedroom  
  
Damn Tylenol with codeine! I missed Regis and Kelly. Ah. I miss Luke.'s coffee. Yes, I don't miss Luke. Nope, I miss the sweet good coffee stuff. I have no need for Luke. Must call Rory and tell her I am sick. Ask her to bring me coffee, ASAP.  
  
1:00pm  
  
Couch  
  
I drug myself downstairs and fell right asleep. Damn medicine. I called Rory. She has a late class tomorrow so she'll come over as soon as she can. She insisted on coming now but I told her it was nothing and wait until her classes are done for a while.  
  
1:09pm  
  
Couch  
  
Oh! Law and Order is on. Darn, I saw this one. My bell hurts. Ah. sleep is taking me over. Wake me at 2pm for my soap operas, Norbert!  
  
1:20pm  
  
Couch  
  
Ah! *panting* Non, no, no, no. this can't be good! Bad, bad dream! Don't make me relive it! No, I wont!  
  
1:22pm  
  
couch  
  
I'm arguing with a note book, great.  
  
1:24pm  
  
couch  
  
Fine! I'll tell you! You are very persuasive, Norbert. I was. making out with Luke, alright? I liked it too. It just felt, right. There's a knock at the door. My legs feel like lead. They're calling my name. Digger, no I mean its Jason.  
  
1:30pm  
  
couch  
  
"Lorelai, open this door," he called.  
  
"I cant!" I yelled back then added, "there's a key in that stone pigs snout!"  
  
A minute later he walked in and saw me on the couch, still in a white top and pink floral skirt, my hair a mess.  
  
"Lorelai? What's wrong?" he asked me.  
  
"I think I have the flu." I replied.  
  
"We had a date last night, Lorelai. I got worried when you didn't show up."  
  
"And you didn't call then?" I yelled, the loudest I could. He made me so angry. "I had a headache and fell asleep after six! I woke up this morning!"  
  
"How can someone sleep so long?" he yelled matching my anger.  
  
"Get out Digger! I don't need it!"  
  
"I'll stay out, too." he then left. We broke up, for good.  
  
1:50pm  
  
Couch  
  
Babette heard screams and came over. She's coming back with soup from Luke's. I hope she brings coffee.  
  
10:45pm  
  
Couch  
  
Can't move. My legs and arms feel like lead. Oh, yeah. Babette relived her experience at Luke's for me. She told me Luke's every word and action. Who knows how she does it, remember that is. Here's what I remember of it.  
  
"Luke, doll?" Babette called.  
  
Yes, Babette?" Luke replied from the counter.  
  
"I need some soup and two cups of coffee to go, sugar," she said.  
  
"You never order soup, and you don't drink coffee, Babette. What's going on?"  
  
"It's not for me, doll. It's for Lorelai. The poor dear has the chills and a fever! Oh! And this scruffy looking guy barges in there and screams at her, the poor dear! Shaken to bits! Sugar, what's wrong?" she asked Luke because his face went white.  
  
"Babette, is she alright?"  
  
"I'm going back over there now, pumpkin. May I please have the soup and coffee?"  
  
"Sure, Ill be right back." Luke went into the back and brought back 2 Luke's bags 5 minutes later.  
  
"Well, one would have been fine, doll. How much?"  
  
"It's on the house."  
  
That was the end of her tale. She left and I found a large thermos of coffee, two slices of pie, a bowl of soup, an order of fries, and a note wishing me to get well soon, call if I need anything, and only eat the soup until I fell better.  
  
I think I am starting to like-him, like-him.  
  
I did not just write that.  
  
11:25pm  
  
Couch  
  
I am sleeping on the couch tonight. I can't move. I drank a sip of coffee and it hurt my throat! I'll save it for when it gets cold and ask Sookie to make a Coffee shake for me, she's really good at making them. I must sleep now, G'Night.  
  
12.10.03  
  
9:06am  
  
Couch  
  
My head feels like it is going to explode, literally. Regis and Kelly is on. Must get soup and watch it. And. I'm surprised at out good being single feels for the first time in my life.  
  
11:42am  
  
Couch  
  
Nice soup.  
  
11:42am  
  
Couch  
  
Sookie brought more ice, coffee, and ice cream over. Yummy. She's making another shake. We're going to call it Leche con Café. It means Milk with Coffee in Spanish or so I'm told. We are going to serve it at the Dragonfly when it opens.  
  
1:00pm  
  
Kitchen  
  
Sookie helped me into the kitchen. It's snowing again! Rory should be home tomorrow. We were supposed to go see a Christmas play but this damn cold made me cancel. Yummy. Sookie's soup is done.  
  
6:03pm  
  
Couch  
  
Uh! I am so confused! Do. not. ask.  
  
6:06pm  
  
Couch  
  
I said don't ask!  
  
6:10pm  
  
Couch  
  
Fine I'll tell you!  
  
Luke came over.  
  
The door was being knocked on so I yelled to come in because it was open. Big mistake.  
  
I went to say something else and it came out like a bark just as Luke came in with more soup.  
  
"Shh. You need to see a doctor, Lorelai," he said in this totally concerned voice.  
  
My throat was burning too much to argue so I simply nodded. He sat down on the coffee table in front of me and looked with his brown eyes straight into my blue ones. I slowly smiled. He leant forward. and. he. kissed me. And I kissed back watching to display of fireworks playing in my mind.  
  
I felt to coughs coming on so I pulled away to cough.  
  
"I brought soup and I'll send some coffee over with Sookie," Luke said getting up clumsily and fell back down.  
  
"Are you-?"I choked and he nodded, leaving me there totally confused as I watched his retreating back.  
  
12.11.03  
  
7:15am  
  
Bedroom  
  
Errr! Don't you just hate confusion? Of course not, Norbert! You have never been confused have you? HAVE YOU? Say it! No! The other it!  
  
Now your confused ain't you? Huh?  
  
I'll stop now. I saw stupid fireworks!  
  
12:11pm  
  
Couch  
  
Sorry. I attempted to get a bath but I fell trying to get in. My back hurts.  
  
I called the doctor. I have an appointment for 1:30 this afternoon. Just got dressed. I'm in a black tee shirt with a smiley on and a pair of dark blue sweatpants.  
  
12:35pm  
  
Car  
  
On my way. Sookie stopped in Luke to get me some orange juice. It burned my throat so Sookie started yelling at me that she diluted and all. I know she loves me. No, Norbert. Not in THAT way. Anyway, I'll write what the doctor says.  
  
8:43pm  
  
Luke's apartment  
  
Yeah, Luke's. I have the damn flu. Luke is down in the diner getting ready to close soon. I think Kirk is probably trying to get gossip from him for Miss Patty.  
  
I guess I should explain why I am here. After the doctors appointment Sookie asked me why I was avoiding Luke's. After arguing with her that I wasn't I cracked and spilled all. Every detail. She made me go in then 'conveniently' had to go home and check on Davie, her son. I sat down in the corner and put my head down on the table just to rest my eyes. I must have fell asleep because I woke up an hour later on Luke's couch. I heard a 'pitter-patter' on the window from the rain. I smiled because I love all forms of precipitation except the slushy stuff. Then I noticed a note on the table next to the phone that was next to me. It was Luke's handwriting. Lorelai, call when you wake up, Luke.  
  
I then picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Luke's." his gruff voice answered.  
  
"It is not everyday I wake up on the Local Coffee Supplier Man's couch." I said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, I will be right up to explain."  
  
Luke came up with Coffee. "Thanks." I said taking a small sip.  
  
"I found you asleep in the diner, well, I thought you were just resting, but Patty tried to wake you and she said you said something about 'damn fireworks'." I blushed and when he noticed her turned pink. ".and told me so I helped you up here. Then Sookie came in all frantic when she didn't see you and said she left you here."  
  
"Whoa. Luke, slow it down." I said taking another small sip of the now warm coffee.  
  
"I'm sorry, I am just a little."  
  
"-Yeah."  
  
"Nicole is finalizing the divorce."  
  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
  
"Long story for another time. But it involves her finding you up here and declaring she was right all along. I was never IN love with her. She was right." he answered.  
  
I stared at him lost for words. So I leant forward and kissed him with all my might, hoping he wouldn't mind. The doctor did say she wasn't contagious anymore. He kissed back and I saw those fireworks again, this time clearer. Damn Fireworks.  
  
9:55pm  
  
Luke's Couch  
  
So here I am. Luke should be coming up soon. I hear steps now. Probably Luke. No, wait. "Nicole?"  
  
12.12.03  
  
1:05pm  
  
Hospital  
  
I have a tube up my nose, actually one up each nostril and then around my ears. Luke told me what happened yesterday.  
  
Nicole lunged at me and started. scratching me. Go figure. Luke heard me screaming before I passed out and went up thinking I had a bad dream but when he saw Nicole on me her got. kid of. physical with her. Yeah.  
  
I then woke up here in this stupid gown.  
  
Rory is here! I hear her demanding to see me. She was taught by the best.  
  
Author's Note: This has been a long time coming. Took me about an hour to type, lol. Maybe even longer than that. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter might take a while, though. I'm not going to beg for reviews although I would LOVE to read some before the next chapter is up. I have it written out and all so I made need to up the chapter to PG-13 or R for some. sexual content. Yeah, well, we will see more of Rory next Chapter and in the third chapter I will write the grandparents up which should be fun. Thanks! 


	2. Cha Cha Cha Changes

Disclaimer: Despite the amount of times I wish upon a star, throw a penny in a toilet, or blow out candles on a birthday cake, Gilmore Girls Still wont be mine. It does, and always will be Amy Sherman Palladino's and the WB's, and I'm just borrowing it.  
  
Summary: Lorelai's journal, Norbert. It will be a Luke/Lorelai fiction with a bit or Rory/Jess thrown in. Maybe a bit more than just thrown in. Rated PG or PG-13. I'm not sure what to use because it has some curses in it.  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE: Graphic scenes are in this chapter. You are warned.  
  
Confession's of a Coffee-Holic  
  
Chapter 2: Cha-Cha-Cha-Changes  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaimed sighing in relief. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get away. Paris-"  
  
"No need to say anymore." Lorelai interrupted sleepily.  
  
"So what happened? Luke just called and said to get here quickly and didn't give any details."  
  
"When does he ever give details? Sit down sweets. Nicole somehow." so Lorelai told Rory the tale of the two kisses, the flu, Babette's strange ability, and the ice coffee.  
  
"Wow," Rory said after listening to her mother's story. "So, how do you feel about this?"  
  
"Um. I think I. like-him like-him," she replied as butterflies erupted in her stomach.  
  
"No!" Rory gasped, "took you long enough! Are you pressing charges against our dearest Nicole?" she asked, using sarcasm.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?" Lorelai asked her daughter.  
  
"I think Rose McGowan seriously needs to re-dye her hair black. I mean, did you see her in JawBreaker?! And now she goes and dyes in this totally light red which looks okay for Charmed and all-"  
  
"Rory, I mean about all this!" Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"I know what you mean mom! And, If you love Luke, even a little, I wouldn't sue her. Make her pay for the hospital bill, yes."  
  
Luke was outside listening the entire time with two cups of coffee, afraid to interrupt the mother and daughter that he grew to love, but in two totally separate ways. He loved Rory like his daughter, the daughter he never had. Yes, he had Jess, but he wasn't his son and he was totally different. But he couldn't help but think that somehow when he left Stars Hollow he was a changed person. And, Luke owed that all to the beautiful young woman who was sitting in front of him right now. Yeah, it probably hurt her like hell to see him leave and have him not even tell her, but she changed him and he knew it was for the better. For Lorelai, it was Love in a totally different sense. He loved Lorelai like he loved life and never dreamed that she would love him in that way. But he knew that she did or was on the verge of doing so. He saw fireworks and explosions when they had kissed those two unforgettable times.  
  
Lorelai thought about for a few seconds before answering her. She loved Luke like she loved life itself. She loved Luke more than puppies, hamburgers, snow, Star's Hollow, and when it came down to it. even coffee. "I won't sue her," she finally said.  
  
Luke let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. "I brought coffee." he said finally finding his voice.  
  
Rory smiled. She was so happy that her mom and Luke had finally found each other. She could remember back when she was ten years old, she would walk into the diner with her mom and sit at a table while her mom would go up to the counter to order from the diner guy as she then called him. These two ladies, Babbette and Miss Patty they were called would sit next to Rory and talk in whispers about how they were in denial and what a wonderful couple they could make and how great father Luke would make to Rory. They never found out that Rory heard them every time they did it. But when she got older they stopped talking in front of her, but they did talk about them in front of Lane Kim, who of course was Rory's best friend in the world besides her mom. Naturally she would tell Rory.  
  
"I had to be useful somehow. How are you feeling?" Luke asked Lorelai, breaking into Rory's thoughts.  
  
"I've been better," she said and right afterward a doctor walked in.  
  
"I am Doctor Walker, second year medical resident. We evaluated your health and you can go home tomorrow. We would like to keep you over night for observation as you suffered quite a bump on the head. But, you can only go home tomorrow if you have someone to stay close y for forty eight hours."  
  
Rory went to talk but Lorelai shook her head. Being a mother/daughter and best friend combo had its advantages.  
  
"No, Rory. Yale is way more important than this! I will not have you miss two days of classes on account of me."  
  
"Who are you going to go to/ The Grandparents house? You can come to Yale and-"  
  
"I'll do it." Luke spoke up from where he had been staring at his shoes pretending to be non-existent.  
  
"Luke. You can't. The diner-" Lorelai began until Luke cut her off.  
  
"You're staying with me. I have that extra bed since." he broke off quietly looking over to Rory muttering 'sorry' to her.  
  
"It's okay Luke," Rory assured him and then turned to her mom. "It sounds good mom. A place to stay and all, and Luke cooks." she added with a smile.  
  
"Fine! But, I don't want to put you out." Lorelai gave in.  
  
"Since when do you worry about putting me out, Lorelai?" Luke said, although he was grinning.  
  
"Hmmm. I don't know, Mr. Danes," Lorelai replied with the same grin as Rory just shook her head.  
  
-----------------------------------------------~*~-------------------------- --------------------------  
  
The next day, Lorelai arrived at Luke's, in a pair of clean clothes brought over by Sookie, a white tee shirt and blue sweatpants. She flashed a smile at Kirk's sympathetic look as she entered the diner.  
  
Luke supported Lorelai round the waist gently, as she was still week from the flu. Miss Patty looked at them suspiciously as they walked upstairs together.  
  
Luke helped Lorelai sit on the couch, it was old but it smelled of Luke, which made Lorelai smile. The answering machine blinked, new message, but went unnoticed.  
  
"Thanks so much, and we need to talk, Luke" Lorelai said as she lay down.  
  
"I know, but now I have to go down to the diner. I'll be back up to check on you," Luke said as Lorelai nodded. "And, hey? Make yourself at home." he added turning back around and he saw her smile before he departed down the stairs, a happier diner man than before.  
  
Lorelai fell asleep quickly from the medicine she was given at the hospital.  
  
While she was in Lorelai La-la land she had the strangest dream. She was in the Wily Wonka Movie and SHE was Charlie watching the Oompa Loompa's work. But only, they Oompa Loompa's didn't have Oompa Loompa heads. They had heads of all the past loves in her life. The old ones were clouded over and included Christopher, Max, Jason, and a few select others. But one, only one stood out the brightest. And that was the face of Luke's.  
  
-------------------------------------------------~*~------------------------ ------------------------  
  
Lorelai awoke around four P.M., almost three hours later. She looked around and found she was over with a blanket that had been on the chair opposite the couch when she had fallen asleep. She smiled; knowing Luke kept to his word and came to check on her. She covered her head with it, taking in the aroma that filled the diner everyday and also mixed with the smell of Luke when you go to close to him, which mixed wonderfully together.  
  
The door creaked open slowly and a high, fake girlish voice sounded.  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" it called as she heard a clunk but didn't dare move. "Hello? Luke?" the familiar voice called. Lorelai screamed as it took her by surprise and she wasn't in the best mood for surprise visitors any more, and threw the covers up. Her eyes flew to a more mature. But very real Jess. That fact alone, that he could mature so quickly, took her by surprise as she screamed again, this time louder, as Jess stood there in shock.  
  
Meanwhile in the diner, Luke was in the back, searching for the special cheese he had ordered just for Kirk but somehow misplaced, again. He heard the bell jingle but as it was rush hour, he decided they could wait, as Kirk would be down his back about not finding his cheese. Finally he found it and made Kirk's personal order. A cheese sandwich with the wheat Italian bread toasted but not too much and the cheese placed on it with half the crusts taken off of each side. He didn't know why he did it but he did. Maybe because he had a soft spot of Kirk? Nah, he just enjoyed the business he got.  
  
He walked back out into the diner and handed it to Kirk and then started to pour some coffee for a customer he did not know. Then, he heard a faint, distant, but very real scream from upstairs, so low that it was barely audible but she though he ought to check it out anyway as last time, it ended in a hospital trip for the love of his life.  
  
He walked up and saw the door was opened so he stepped in and saw a very shaken Lorelai, breathing heavily from screaming a very confused Jess.  
  
"Out, Now! Not you, Lorelai!" he added as Lorelai went to get up, in a very confused manor.  
  
He walked with Jess down the diner steps and out the front door, ignoring the looks people were giving them as they wanted coffee, or disapproved of Jess returning after what he did to Rory as news did travel fast courtesy of Miss Patty.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here???!!!" he screamed, not caring who heard him.  
  
"No, I think the question is what is Lorelai Gilmore doing in your apartment?" he asked, trying to sound serious.  
  
"That, is none of your business. Now, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I left a message saying I was coming back, and for you to call if you objected. You didn't call."  
  
"I didn't get the message! Great." Luke said looking around.  
  
"Where were you this morning?" Jess asked him.  
  
"The hospital, Lorelai has the flu and had a little encounter with Nicole."  
  
"Ouch. So you two are." she said waving his arms for emphasis.  
  
"I'm really not sure but this isn't about me. This is about you. Now please tell me why the hell you are here!"  
  
"I wanted to come back. And, I changed Luke. I really did."  
  
"You can't stay in the apartment while Lorelai is there. You scared the shit outta her! And, stay away from Rory, her life's good right now." Luke said walking back into the diner.  
  
"Where will I stay!? And I am not ignoring her if I see her!" Jess called after him and seeing he wasn't going to get a response he walked away.  
  
Luke sighed then noticed Rory getting out of the car he had generously test drove for her the first day she had it. Not so much for her, but for Lorelai. She stopped dead as she saw Jess walking away but he didn't see her. Luke walked over to her. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"I think so. Did he just return?" she asked gulping noticeably.  
  
"Yeah. You can go right up to see your mom. Just. Knock first. She's a little shaken."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````*````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````  
  
"Marco?" Rory heard as she knocked on the door to Luke's apartment that was slightly open.  
  
"Polo!" Rory replied walking into the room. Rory smiled at her.  
  
"Did you see him?" Lorelai asked knowing she wouldn't understand if she didn't.  
  
"Jess/ Yes. He didn't see me. I can't take this! He was supposed to be gone, out of our lives for good! This ruins everything! I am supposed to get over him! Not fall in love with him again!" She ranted on to her mother.  
  
"You-You loved him?" Lorelai asked seeing Rory gulp she understood.  
  
"He never gave me a chance to decide you know? But, yeah, I think I did."  
  
"Aww. sweetie. You don't get over love this soon." Lorelai answered.  
  
"I need to find him. We need to talk. I will see you later, Mom." She gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek and walked outside into the street, Luke looking after her.  
  
Her feet took her to the bridge like they always did and there she saw him. A taller version of Jess stood the bridge, watching the sun set into the night sky. The moon arose around them slowly but surely as the crescent shape took a more distinct shape.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do." Rory whispered to him when she got close enough.  
  
Jess turned around and chocolate met aqua once again. Deep down, Jess saw the anger in her eyes, but on the surface he saw confusion.  
  
"You left, leaving me to believe I would see you again. You call me and say nothing but hang up. You miss my graduation which you KNEW was important to me!" she exclaimed as Jess just listened.  
  
"I can't explain it Rory! Did you know that I almost turned back 10 times so I wouldn't have to hurt you? I changed Rory! That's why I came back!"  
  
"Changed? I loved you, Jess."  
  
"And I Love you." Rory noticed he didn't say 'loved' but 'love' and she knew he meant it.  
  
"I was supposed to get over you. Not fall for you again."  
  
"It's not my decision." Jess replied.  
  
Rory gulped and turned to walk away but Jess pulled her back by the waist. Almost falling she grabbed onto him for support and their eyes locked again. They both leaned in and kissed. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. She parted her lips quickly at the same time as Jess and their lips entwined together repeatedly as the passion arose. They continued until it became too much and Rory pulled away. They both breathed deeply to return their erratic heartbeats to normal.  
  
When they did return to a half way normal speed, Rory looked at Jess and saw a mysterious twinkle in his eye. Rory turned around and walked away, leaving Jess there, a smirk playing at his features.  
  
The bell jingled above the diner the next day as the rain poured down outside. Two tall men is suits and sunglasses walked in carrying briefcases. Luke looked up and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What can I get you?" Luke asked from the counter where Jess sat reading a newspaper.  
  
"We're looking for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. We were told we could find her here," the shorter guy said.  
  
"Why?" Luke and Jess asked at the same time. Luke looked to Jess and shot him a look resulting in him going back to his newspaper.  
  
"We're from Harking, Harming, Harming, and Hart. Attorneys at law. We're here representing Nicole Lehey; her law firm turned her over to us," the taller guy said proudly.  
  
"Well, you want see her. She's sleeping right now." Luke said like a protective relative.  
  
"We only want to question her," they said together causing Jess to smirk more.  
  
"Fine! Jess, cover the diner. And don't let me regret saying that," Luke gave in knowing they wouldn't give up. He led them upstairs and slowly opened the door, seeing Lorelai asleep on the couch like she preferred over the bed.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke whispered bending down by her.  
  
"Take anything. but not the potatoes. We NEED the potatoes." Lorelai mumbled in her sleep. Luke smirked.  
  
"Come on, Lorelai. Wake up." Luke tried again.  
  
"No. not the coffee beans, take the potatoes, just not the coffee beans." Luke looked to the Attorneys who weren't smiling but looked like they were on the verge of doing so.  
  
Lorelai finally snapped out of it and looked up at Luke.  
  
"Lorelai, Nicole's attorneys want to question you."  
  
"Fine." she said like the stubborn person she was.  
  
Twenty long minutes later the attorneys left and Luke walked over to Lorelai from the corner he had been standing in the whole time.  
  
"Your potatoes okay?" he asked with a smirk and a glint in his eye, before she lay back down again.  
  
Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him before answering. "Nope, they went bye bye. You took them in exchange for the coffee beans." she replied laying back on the couch.  
  
"Me?" Luke asked, a questionable look on his face.  
  
She nodded then asked. "Want to talk now?"  
  
He nodded as well and sat in front of her on the coffee table.  
  
Lorelai began. "They told me all along that you liked me. I pushed it away though because I was afraid. We were friends and I didn't want to loose that. If we became more, everything would have changed and I was scared." Lorelai trailed off.  
  
"But." Luke encouraged her.  
  
"But I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. And, I am so sorry that I did but at the same time I am not. Because if we dated awhile ago, it might not have worked, you know? It might have been too soon." Lorelai finished tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
He moved over to the couch and sat on the small bit that was open and she turned to face him. "You're right you know," he said while wrapping she smiled and moved closer to him.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered before drifting off into her own dream world once again, Luke watched her for a while before he finally fell asleep as well.  
  
Meanwhile in the Diner, Jess was behind the counter reading as it was a slow afternoon. Rory walked into the diner and up to him.  
  
"Why aren't you at Yale?" he asked his eyes not leaving his book, or so it seemed.  
  
"Christmas break." she said simply slipping on a stool at the counter.  
  
"Cool," he said still keeping his eye on his book. Finally, Rory got up and took the book from him, so he had no choice but to look at her.  
  
Rory looked into his eyes and leaned forwards. Her lips locked with his as they kissed; kissed like the teenagers they were. He jumped into her, heart and soul, as their lips entwined once more. She wanted this, badly, and she wasn't afraid to take it. She made her pro and con list and con won by an outstanding number but she had to listen to her heart on this one, so she dumped her lists into the trash. She always loved Jess. Since that Welcoming Dinner when he escaped in fact. She just hid it until Dean discovered it, and broke up with her. Then she didn't have to hide it anymore. She put her arms around his neck and he lifter her up onto the counter and luckily the diner was deserted. She intensified the kiss and his hands explored her body, creeping their way under her shirt, she discovered how much rough hands felt so good on the skin. Especially as his fingers slipped under her bra and around her breasts. She let a moan escape her mouth into his although she didn't realize it; she was too bust concentrating on the feeling. He left one hand there but moved the other to her jeans. He left her stiffen but not pull away so he continued until she relaxed slightly. She intensified the kiss so he continued on and unbuttoned them, and Rory, forgetting she was in a diner, a totally public place let him. One hand unclasped her bra; the other stayed on her jeans.  
  
When the bra was unclasped, he moved his hand, to her disappointment, but it went down to her jeans while they broke apart for some air them continued the kiss. She lifted herself the slightest bit so he could slip them and her underwear down just slightly. He broke his mouth away from hers and moved down to wear she sat. She moaned in appreciation as licked her most sensitive spot, letting his tongue explore. When he tasted her he trailed in mouth all the way back up to her lips and kissed her gently as his fingers entered her roughly, one then the other as she had two in. She bit her lip from the first moment of pain the moaned out his name as it turned to pleasure.  
  
She broke away and pulled back. "Backroom or somewhere. We can continue there." she said, her heart racing as she picked her up and put her over his shoulder, her pants still slight down and her bra slowly sliding down here body. Caesar was just about to go into the backroom; he stopped as he saw them, shock written on his face.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry it took this long to get up. I actually typed this in one day although it took two and a half-hours to do so. I hope it was worth the wait and thank you to my reviewers! I love you! Not in that way.! This one is a lot longer than the last chapter and all but the next one will take a while because I actually have to write it and then type it. This I already had written. So any suggestion at all would be really great. You can email them to me at wormtail2475@yahoo.com or leave them with your review! I am working on another fic as well with Lorelai as a teen leading up to Rory's birth and then beyond. You can also leave suggestions for that if you like. Thanks again! You rock!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The title for this chapter is taken from one episode of 7th Heaven, where Ruthie sings 'Cha-Cha-Cha-Changes.' to Reverend Camden. And also, Charmed belongs tot he WB and its makers. 


	3. All is Fair in Love and War

AUTHOR's NOTE: Hey! Here is Chapter three. I guess it didn't take as long as I thought it would to get up. There is a graphic scene in this chapter so you're warned. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I so totally wish Gilmore Girls were mine. Then it would be on every night, and Jess would never leave. So, It does and always will be Amy Sherman Palladino's and the WB's.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR  
  
The next morning, Rory awoke in a strange place. She looked around and saw Jess next to her, their naked bodies entwined with the sheets and then she remembered the previous day and nights events.  
  
After they went into the back room, they got hot and heavy once again. Finally, they heard someone approaching and hid behind a stack of boxes. They saw Luke enter, then exit after looking around. Rory and Jess then snuck out after getting dressed and went to the small hotel room in Hartford; Jess had gotten, for some more fun.  
  
Rory broke from her thoughts when she felt Jess waking up.  
  
"Hey," she said softly to him as he sat up. Jess looked at her, mutter something that could have been a hello and got up. She watched as he pulled on his boxers and stumbled into the kitchen and started making coffee. Rory found his shirt and slipped it on and followed him into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock, which read 7:00am.  
  
"Not a morning person, huh?" she asked walking into the kitchen portion of the kitchen/Bathroom combo.  
  
"No," he replied handing her a mug of coffee and sipping his. "And you are?"  
  
"No, not usually, but Paris snores, so I wake up early," Rory said with a shrug.  
  
"Ahhh.... The infamous Paris Gellar."  
  
"So, wanna do something?" she asked refilling her mug.  
  
"Sure, where to?"  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
"I can't believe you made me come here," Jess complained as they walked down a mall hand in hand.  
  
"Aw! Come on!" Rory replied dragging him into a drugstore. "You go look around, I need to get a few things...." she commented walking away. Jess shrugged and walked off in the other direction.  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
Meanwhile ~ Luke stood in the diner waiting with two cups of liquid until Lorelai came down. Finally, she walked down the steps.  
  
"Sorry, I had a little trouble finding my show," she said her eyes lighting up at the site of the cups. "Coffee!" she exclaimed and lunged for it but Luke held it over her head.  
  
"I will only give you the coffee to you if you promise you are one hundred percent better."  
  
"Awww! Come on Luke! I feel, ninety five percent better! I only have the sniffles, see?" she said sniffling.  
  
"Nope. This stuff has no vitamins! You can have this one, its orange juice..." He said dumping the coffee cup into the garbage can and handing her a plastic cup with orange liquid in. she groaned and downed it while Luke watched her with a smile. She threw it away and smiled too.  
  
"For making me suffer, you have to take me to the mall so we can shop!" she stuck her tongue out then added, "We'll call Caesar on the way and tell him to open up." She smiled again and walked out to the truck with the small duffel bag Sookie had brought over the previous night. Luke sighed and followed her, not able to say no, wondering what he got himself into.  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
"Think you got enough clothes?" Luke asked sarcastically over an hour later as he followed Lorelai too the women's dressing rooms in a department store. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to buy them all, I'm going to see what looks the best. Want to HELP me?" she asked putting the armload of clothes onto a bench in the closest unused dressing room. "No one will ever know."  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
Jess walked towards the checkouts when he spotted Rory.  
  
"Hey! Whatcha find?" she asked then grinned and blushed slightly as she saw what he was holding. "Condoms and whip cream, excellent...." she said stepping into line.  
  
"Thought we could have some more fun later," he said with one of his trademark grins.  
  
"Defiantly ~" she said putting her things down on the counter and then Jess's. She was going to say more but a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Rory? What a pleasant ~" Emily Gilmore walked over to her but stopped mid sentence, glancing at the counter then to Jess. "Well, hello."  
  
"Grandma. You remember Jess. What are you doing here?" Rory asked, her face blushing red.  
  
"Your grandfather has a sinus headache and Joshua prescribed some medicine. I dropped it off and I'm going shopping. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner. Make that the both of you," she said, her normal Emily-ness showing. She walked away before they could answer and without another word.  
  
"I guess I'm going with you tomorrow then," Jess said paying for the things.  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
Luke backed Lorelai up against the dressing room wall, but without noise like he had been for the past several minutes. He sank his teeth softly into her lower lip the pulled it into his mouth. It was so full, and soft. So, Lorelai.  
  
She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who knew the diner man had a sensitive side to him. I quite like it. I do hope this means we're like a couple now." she said softly too him.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone I have this side to me.... I have a reputation to keep after all. And, yes. I do hope we are a couple." He crashed his mouth into hers hard and she kissed back not able to hold back anymore. She surprised him by yanking at the front of his shirt and pulling him closer to her, their hips bumping up against each other.  
  
She wove her fingers through his hair, knocking his cap off, making his skin tingle as she short nails raked his scalp, then angled her head and took the kiss deeper. He'd thought to taunt her, tease her a little brighten up both their days with a little fun since it had been in short supply the last few days.  
  
He braced his hands on the wall beside her head and let his hips push deeply into hers. She gasped, at the feel of him, so perfectly fitted to her and pushed back.  
  
He parted the collar of her shirt with is teeth, his fingers curling inward as he kept his hands on the wall. and off her. It was torture, but he was enjoying his exploration too much to compound it with any other sensation.  
  
He popped another button free with his teeth the used his tongue to trace a narrow line down the exposed skin. Then her popped another one. And when her hands came up to help him, he took them and pinned them to the wall.  
  
"Awfully pushy," she managed but did nothing to dissuade him furthering as he popped another button then nudged aside the cotton so he could lick his way along the edge of her cotton blue bra as he traced the lower edge of one cup. He took the top edge of the bra in his teeth and pulled it down. It was tight and snug as it ripped over her nipple, now hard and jutting out for him. He tucked the fabric below her breast that plumped up and pushed forward.  
  
"There truly is a god," she murmured as he took her in his mouth and sucked, moving his tongue slowly, wetly around the engorged tip.  
  
He took her mouth in a hard fast kiss, pushing his hips tight up against hers and rushing them both fast beyond control. She pushed back just as fiercely, then moved his mouth and pulled her other cup down over her breast. He wet his fingers in his mouth and rolled them around her nipple, her moaning silently in delight.  
  
"I guess you aren't so sensitive after all," she said between deep breaths. "You're. a wild man, and you're all mine." she said causing him to grin.  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE: Well, this is chapter three. It's not as long as the other one but oh well. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: the "graphic" scene came from the book 'The Cinderella Rules' by Donna Kauffman or it was based on it anyway. 


	4. Norbert Returns

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! I know this chapter took a while but it's not what you think. It's a kind of filler chapter and its short and all but it is sweet! I won't tell you what it is about because then I'd ruin it for you guys! Thank you to all my reviewers! They mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing this. I have the NEXT chapter after this almost completely written so I should have it up within a week.  
  
Disclaimer: Despite the amount of times I wish upon a star, throw a penny in a toilet, or blow out candles on a birthday cake, Gilmore Girls Still wont be mine. It does, and always will be Amy Sherman Palladino's and the WB's, and I'm just borrowing it.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Norbert Returns  
  
12.19.04  
  
4pm  
  
Luke's Diner  
  
Norbert,  
  
Rory just talked to me. My baby is growing up so fast. She's having sex with Jess. Ugh! Why they had to be caught buying condoms by Emily. Can you believe Jess is back? I can't. If it were I, I wouldn't have taken him back. Lukey and me are a couple! It has been a long time coming. Rory and Jess, oh, and Emily are the only one's who know besides Luke and me of course. How? She saw us in the mall after this hot... passionate moment in the dressing rooms. Ah! Invited us to dinner tomorrow night. Evil if you ask me.  
  
5:01pm  
  
Home  
  
Luke's coming over. Rory is spending the night with Jess, like I blame her. So I get to spend the night with Luke. Think I am complaining? Ah... I think I love him, Norbert. Sure, I annoy the hell out of him, sure he hates my coffee addiction but I can see past that. He opened up to me. I have no clue what we are going to do tonight. Well, I have an idea of what but... I have the perfect thing! Twister, but when you fall you have to roll a DI and remove that many articles of clothing! Ooh. He is here!  
  
5:30pm  
  
Bathroom  
  
He thought I was crazy but when doesn't he? I feel like a teenager escaping to write in her journal. I had so much fun and I am like... full of sweat. We didn't get half way through twister when we gave up and began kissing. Kissing. That's all it took for me to break out in a sweat. I swear that man turns me on. The simplest things with him. He's making some dinner as he has Caesar closing tonight then he is going to come up here and shower with me. I hear him! I will write later Norbert. I know you get no pleasure sitting in my room so I'll share mine with you.  
  
6:29pm  
  
Couch  
  
He's taking the garbage out. Why? I don't know! He saw it there and he just... took it out and has been doing something out there ever since. I hope Babette didn't get him. We decided to tell people when we feel it is right. They don't need to be meddling into our business right now. This relationship is new. Humph. Men confuse me. Luke and I should write a book. I can ask Luke questions about men and he can answer them. I'm sure it'd make millions.  
  
Hamburgers and Fries. That's what he made! And... get this. He ate some too! I was shocked and he simply smiled! Luke actually smiled! He has the cutest smile in the whole world!  
  
The Shower. Oh my god! The most passionate thing ever! The steam was rising around us. It was... the best! I can't explain it! Our naked bodies were so close together. It's ironic. We have all this sexual tension be we never actually had 'sex.' I want to so badly but we need to talk first. I jumped into it with Chris, Max, and Jason and look where I've ended up. With none of them! One guy to the next but I actually want to keep this one. He's back. I'm going to talk to him about it.  
  
8:00pm  
  
Kitchen  
  
We talked. We're waiting until we get to know each other better and establish our relationship. See? I am able to have an adult conversation! I am happy with that. Then I took him out for ice cream. Did you know he likes vanilla frozen yogurt? I said we should try each other's and he reluctantly agreed. His wasn't bad, I must admit. I tried a different flavor this time. Rainbow. I knew he liked it although he'd never admit it. So, he is saying the night. Rory and Jess are at the apartment and we all know he doesn't want to walk in on that party. I can't believe I just said that about my daughter. Oh well. Well, Goodnight even though it is only 8:15pm. Hehe!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: You wanted more journal entries you got it! I know this chapter is MUCH shorter than all the rest but like I said before it's a filler chapter. I will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next week so bear with me! And review if you feel the urge to let me know what you think and inspire me to get the next chapter up faster! 


	5. Over reacting or not

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so here is chapter five. I'm not so happy with it but it works. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, my computer isn't working at home and probably won't be for a long time so bear with me. I am writing a chapter for April Fools currently as I got inspiration to do that. Check out my new Jess Song Fic called Wonderful.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore girls so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 5: Overreacting... or not.  
  
Ring.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Lorelai said after ringing the doorbell. She, Rory, Jess, and Luke stood on the front porch of the Gilmore Manor awkwardly. Jess, whose best clothes consisted of black jeans and a button down shirt, stood next to Luke. He had dress pants and a blue shirt on and only agreed to go to keep Jess in line.  
  
The door opened and Emily stood there. Rory felt a soft blush capture her delicate, porcelain cheeks as Emily glanced at her.  
  
Of course, Rory told her mom about what happened with Jess and Emily. Lorelai had taken a few deep breaths, said she couldn't deal with it then, to stay with Jess for the night, and then walked away. It didn't surprise Lorelai. She knew it was coming but everything was so overwhelming with the Inn and everything she couldn't deal with it.  
  
Lorelai had spent the night with Luke and cooled down, then they talked. Lorelai still wasn't happy with Rory and Rory was mad at her mom for acting like that.  
  
"Come in! Luke, how lovely to see you again!" Emily's voice boomed. They walked into the house after handing their coats to a maid.  
  
"Same to you. I hope its not too much trouble of me being here."  
  
"No, not at all. RICHARD!" She bellowed, startling the foursome.  
  
"Coming, Emily! Luke! How lovely to see you. I do believe Emily mentioned you and my daughter was dating, about time too..." he added with a smile.  
  
Rory exchanged glances with Jess. Her grandparents were ignoring her, freezing her out. She didn't say anything though. Two could play at that game.  
  
***  
  
"Dinner is served," the maid announced as they sat at the table. No one yet said a word to Rory or Jess except to ask if they would like a drink. Rory listened to her grandparents interrogate Lorelai on the Dragonfly and Luke on the diner.  
  
Rory could feel her mother glaring at her as she picked at her salad. Emily noticed as well as the other but all refrained from commenting. Finally, Richard broke the silence.  
  
"So, Jess. Are you living in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Um, I will be moving back in with Luke soon," Jess replied not expecting that question.  
  
"Lorelai..." Emily began, "Can I talk with you in the kitchen?"  
  
Lorelai didn't answer but just got up and walked into the kitchen and Emily followed.  
  
'How could you let this happen?!" Emily exploded as soon as the door closed behind them.  
  
"I didn't know it was happening until after you saw them, so don't you dare blame this on me!" Rory could hear her mother screaming but tried to ignore it.  
  
"She's going to get pregnant! Then bye-bye Yale, and god bye career!" Emily rambled on.  
  
"No matter how much I discourage this, she's not going to stop, mother! She knows what she's doing and she knows that egg plus sperm equals baby!"  
  
Rory jumped and Jess looked over at Luke trying to refrain from laughing at Lorelai's last statement. Luke was staring at the kitchen door and Jess knew that he wanted to go in there and save her but he sat there because that's not what Lorelai would want.  
  
Rory couldn't believe her mother was defending her... again, and from the person who she least wanted to face. Rory glanced over at Jess then followed his gaze to Luke. By this time, Luke was on the edge of his seat.  
  
A snort of laughter broke the silence and Rory saw Jess with a hand over his mouth trying hard not to laugh. Richard was leaning back, sleeping in his chair.  
  
Lorelai emerged soon after but didn't look at any of them. She got her coat from the waiting maid and walked out to the car.  
  
Luke got up and quickly followed Jess and Rory right behind him.  
  
***  
  
The ride back to Stars Hollow was a quiet one. Lorelai sat in the front next to Luke, Rory and Jess in the back.  
  
"Thank you..." Rory finally said to her mom, about ten minutes away from Stars Hollow.  
  
"Don't, Rory, Just don't," Lorelai replied trying to stay calm.  
  
"Don't what? I don't understand why you're so upset over this! We're using protection, it's more than you did!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. "Oh, god, I didn't mean ~"  
  
"Yeah you did..." Lorelai whispered cutting her off. She knew why she was so upset over this whole ordeal but she didn't tell anyone else. "We'll talk about it at home." She glanced over at Luke who was focusing on the road.  
  
Luke hated to see them argue, especially since she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He knew she must have a good reason to be upset and she'd tell him in time.  
  
"No! Let's talk about it now!"  
  
"You want to talk about it now? Fine!" She turned to look her daughter in the eye. Tears flowed down her cheeks making her skin glow.  
  
"Me and Chris... we... used protection the only time we had sex. We used a condom and look what happed. I don't regret a minute of it but I don't want the same for you."  
  
She turned back around and curled up in her seat. Luke thought she looked like a frightened little child more than anything did. If it would have been light out he would have seen the tears but instead her heard sniffles. The news shocked him but not Rory.  
  
Rory understood. After all, didn't her mother say her conception was a surprise? Jess saw the look on Rory's face. Now he didn't blame Lorelai for over reacting. She was looking out for them.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really didn't care for this chapter but it is not what I think it is what you think so let me know! 


	6. Conflicts 'n Such

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry this took so long to get up! I've had it written for a while and I didn't have the time to type it. I'm working on the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Ooh! A shooting star! I wish to own Gilmore Girls. One year later Nope, Still don't own it. Don't sue me.

Chapter 6: Conflicts 'n such

Three days had passed and Christmas was fast approaching. Ten days, and the mother and daughter were still silent to each other. Rory made the decision to spend the nights at Lorelai's house, on the off chance they could talk. But it didn't happen. Lorelai spent more and more time with Luke and Sookie and less and less time at home.

Lorelai had been bottling up her emotions inside for so long, it felt strange now that practically everyone in her life knew about that secret and it scared her, too. Luke had been supportive, of course. They jumped right into a relationship and she never did that before. Although, none of her other relationships lasted before. There was Chris, Max, Alex, Jason… all of them were in love with her and she thought she was in love with them but she knew that she was in love with Luke.

So she sat in the dinner, full of people, as Lane and Jess scurried around taking orders, and refilling coffee cups. Luke approached her as she stared into her coffee cup, lost in thought.

"We need to talk…" he whispered into her ear and then walked up into the apartment. She got up and followed, her heart racing a mile a minute.

Jess saw Luke was no where to be found and decided to take his break. Telling Lane so, her departed the diner, walking the familiar steps to Rory's house.

As he knocked on the door, it opened and he saw Rory eating a pop tart. She smiled as she saw him but noticed his expression and it quickly faded.

"We need to talk…" he said looking into her eyes. She was backing away from him, her eyes darker, clouded in emotion as her body stiffened.

"You never start a conversation like that…" she said in a low voice then he understood.

"Rory! No! I'm not breaking up with you…" he said, realizing that's what she thought. He saw her UN-stiffen and move toward him. Then, before he knew what happened, she slapped him across the cheek, hard, yelling, "Never do that again!"

Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. Luke was telling her she had to talk to her daughter and for some reason, it made her mad.

"I've seen you through fights and arguments, and this one isn't getting better. Lorelai, they usually do by now…" he was saying it so softly but it still annoyed her. She wasn't having the best week, and this was adding to it.

"You can't tell me what to do…" Lorelai said in a whisper, then, "You have no idea what I'm going through!" She said it a little louder unaware of the open apartment door, and the full diner below hearing her every word.

"Then tell me, Lorelai! You always close yourself off from me! Help me understand!" He yelled it louder than her, and the diner below was confused by what they were hearing. They have seen Luke and Lorelai argue, but it seemed as if they were…

"Don't you understand this is hard for me?! Every relationship I have been in ended badly! I'm scared, Luke! I don't want this one to end, dammit!" she practically cried the last words. That's when the diner below understood. The two people they had been trying to get together for years finally took the step, or rather leap. The finally noticed that they were meant for each other and Miss Patty and Babbette smiled with pride for a second but then it faded as the remembered they were fighting.

"No wonder they all ended!" he yelled bluntly and immediately regretted it. "Oh, god. Lorelai... I didn't "

But it was too late. As the whole diner below held their breaths and were silently cursing Luke, Luke tried walking over to her. She backed away quickly towards the door, tears streaming down her face, and her mouth opened a bit in shock. The listeners didn't know what to take of the silence as they waited.

"Stay…away…from…me…" she said slowly but in a normal voice as she walked quickly out the open door, a hand over her mouth. The diner watched as she hurried to the door, pulled it open and slammed it shut behind her, making the glass leave it's frame and smash to the ground.

Lorelai walked and walked until she came upon the bridge. She didn't know how she got there, but there she was. She was still in a state of shock after what happened but tried to clear herself of all emotion as she noticed the familiar frame that sat at the end of the bridge, reading. Lorelai knew what she had to do as she walked slowly over to her, her flip-flops flapping against the boards.

"Rory…" she called out as she reached her, wiping her eyes. Rory looked up as Lorelai sat next to her. They noticed the tears in each other's eyes. Then, Rory spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Jess thinks we're going too fast. He cares about me, I know that. But it is hard to hear your boyfriend say that he wants to slow down a bit…." Rory explained as Lorelai wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Your turn…" her voice was soft and sad.

So Lorelai explained everything. What Luke did and said, leaving Rory speechless.

"Let's face it…" Lorelai started. "Danes men _suck…_"

"We're good now?" Rory asked hopefully, sniffling a bit.

"Fabbidy Fab…" Lorelai said and noticed her daughters look of confusion. "We have a Christmas Celebration to plan, babe. So lets put ourselves together and not let the men get us down." She and Rory got up and walked away slowly, talking about what was going to happen now with the town's favorite couple.

Jess returned to the diner, a red mark across his face from Rory's slap. He didn't know she had it in her, in that small body of hers. She could slap so hard, but she did apologize.

Jess noticed the door first as he stepped through the frame and over the glass to get to Lane. He noticed then looks he got and that Luke was no where to be found. He hurried over to Lane asking. "What happened?" then motion for her to join him in the kitchen.

"Luke and Lorelai had a huge fight. Yelling, screaming, one step away from Jerry Springer Material. There was glass breaking too as you can tell…" she explained.

Jess sighed as he hopped up onto the counter-top. "Who started it?" he asked sighing deeply not believing it.

"From what we could tell, Luke did. He told her to go upstairs but she started yelling first, right Caesar?" She asked the cook.

"Aye…" he replied going back to the hamburger he was preparing.

"What happened to you?" Lane asked with an amused look on her face pointing to the red mark.

"Rory…" he replied dully and Lane understood.

"You were on the receiving end of one of Rory Gilmore's slaps. Harsh, man. You must have really pissed her off."

"I have to go see Luke…" he replied avoiding her comment and walking up the flight of stairs from hell.

Lorelai sat on the couch as Rory sat on the floor in front of her, watching an old episode of BeWitched.

"I admire Sam," Lorelai stated dully. She just couldn't get into it today, she was so scared that she had lost Luke when they just admitted their true feelings, and she knew she could only blame herself.

"Yep. But you have to admit; Darren is pretty cool too. Accepting the whole witch thing, you know?"

"Men suck, TV men suck even more. They're so happy and nice. Now, Roseanne is a good show for that."

"Yep. Family problems, depressed teens, teen marriages, naked old people "

" Good episode…" Lorelai said cutting her off.

"Lottery winners "

"Wait. Lottery? They won the lottery? When?"

"Yes, mom. You always fall asleep for those episodes. You only caught the early ones."

"Now that makes much more sense."

"What did you do?" Jess asked Luke as he walked into the apartment. Luke was sitting on the couch, his face in his hands. He looked up at Jess and he looked tired, and slightly wasted. It was then that he noticed the several beer bottles that cluttered the coffee table.

"I ruined it. I yelled at her, she yelled back. I insulted her, and she ran out of here looking at me like I was the boogey man. The whole town probably knows by now. I can see the headlines: **Luke Danes, murdered by folks of small town Connecticut's Stars Hollow for breaking the loved Lorelai's heart.**"

"You're making too much of this, man. And you're wasted, so get some sleep. I'll take care of the diner…" Jess replied with a sigh.

"Look at this… Jess has gone soft.

"It's the girl, the girl with a killer slap…" he said touching his cheek grimacing. Luke smirked.

"Thanks Jess…" Luke said letting Jess help him to his bed. Jess shook his head as Luke lay down.

"The Gilmore girls sure have a way of turning a man…" Luke muttered under his breath but Jess heard. He silently agreed as he left the apartment once again.

Author's Note: Hope it was worth the wait! I have a general plan as to where I'm going with this. The next chapter is called; _Music resolves everything_, so maybe that will give you a little insight. Please review!


End file.
